A Little Too Late
by Pineapple55
Summary: It's the final battle with Naraku. Sesshomaru does something Inuyasha never expected and now Sesshomaru is paying the price. Who knew his choice and a few confessions would affect Inuyasha so much?


Well, this is the non-yaoi Inu brothers one-shot I talked about in _**Why Did You…**_ Well the first half is. I changed the rest of it from then on. I plan on having a sequel though to _**Why Did You…**_ featuring these brothers as just brothers too. I've already started writing that one.

WARNING: not sure where this is going so I'll say it just in case- OOCness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

* * *

**A Little Too Late**

It was the final battle. Naraku was weak after hours of fighting. One more blow and the world would be rid of this evil creature. The forest they had been in was destroyed, looking as if a bomb was set off.

"Kagome, fire another arrow!" Inuyasha yelled.

The young girl listened, pulling an arrow out of her quiver and shooting it at the kumo while Inuyasha released another kaze no kizu. Sesshomaru struck with his Bakusaiga, the combination of attacks dealing an almost fatal blow. Naraku fell to the ground panting. He was aware that these would be his last few breaths of air.

"If I go," Naraku whispered, "then it won't be alone!"

Although he spoke quietly, Sesshomaru heard him clearly. He scanned the area and saw that Inuyasha's wench was the closest. He saw Naraku's tentacles dart towards her and Sesshomaru knew that there was no way her human legs would be able to get her to safety fast enough. That itself was of no concern to the demon lord but he knew it would break Inuyasha's heart if she were to be injured or killed.

He watched as the tentacles moved faster and then he saw his brother. He was sprinting towards the wench in order to save her.

_That fool! He'll be killed!_

Without knowing what took over him, Sesshomaru ran using all his demonic speed towards his brother and the girl. As he neared them, he slashed at a few of Naraku's tentacles but there were too many.

"Get out of the way, hanyou!" he yelled angrily. How could his brother act so foolish for that girl?

He shoved Inuyasha out of the way. Inuyasha fell to the ground in shock at what Sesshomaru had just done. The tentacles came at Sesshomaru from every direction. There was just too many for even him to handle. He gritted his teeth as he felt them tear through his flesh in multiple places. His sword was knocked from his hand. He felt his body becoming weaker and soon his legs gave out, no longer able to support him. He slashed at the ones in his chest but they were only replaced with new ones.

_Is this it for me? Am I to die here?_

Just as his vision started to blur he heard "Kaze no kizu!" being yelled. The appendages in his body disintegrated and he knew Inuyasha dealt Naraku the finishing blow. He gasped for the air his shaky body needed. He couldn't hold himself up anymore and he fell to the ground surrounded by a puddle of his own blood.

"Go get help, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror when he saw Sesshomaru fall. _That would've been me if he hadn't come. _He knew when he ran to get Kagome that it would be him to get pierced by Naraku's tentacles. He knew that the attack would most likely kill him. He was willing to make that sacrifice in order to protect her though. He had no idea that his brother, who he thought hated him, would take the blow instead.

_Why did he do that?!_ Inuyasha thought as he ran to Sesshomaru. _He hates me, why would he protect me like that? _He dropped to his knees beside Sesshomaru and flipped him gently onto his back. _He's still alive. _He didn't know why he suddenly felt relieved. He stared down at the other inu's face as the older one took small raspy breaths. His eyes were closed but Inuyasha knew he wasn't unconscious. _This bastard has shown me nothing but hate my whole life. He's tried to kill me a number of times. Why the hell do I care if he lives or not? …Because none of that matters at this moment…he just risked his life for me._

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha's attention was drawn back to the bleeding person beside him.

"…Yes?" he asked. He was unsure of what he was going to say to him.

"You're an idiot for what you did."

"The same could be said for you."

"…I believe my time on this earth is coming to an end."

"Don't say that!" Sesshomaru opened his eyes slightly. Why did that hanyou care either way? It's not like they were close. Inuyasha was surprised at his own outburst. He didn't know where this feeling in him had come from but it was strong.

"If I die, will you be sad?"

Inuyasha didn't know how to answer his question. He always said that he'd be the one to kill Sesshomaru but as he lay here dying, he found himself filled with…what was it? Regret for not having a better relationship? Anger because he would die by another's hand? Or was it…?

"Yes."

Sesshomaru's eyes opened a little wider. He was not expecting that answer. He had done nothing in all his life to deserve anything but hatred from the young half-demon.

_Is he saying this only because he thinks it's what I want to hear?_

"Do you speak the truth?"

"…You're my brother. And even if you've been an asshole to me, I still can't picture what things would be like without you there."

He opened his mouth to respond but instead of words, coughing came. It shook his chest and stomach painfully and the normally stoic lord winced.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. His brother didn't wince, he didn't feel pain, and he most certainly didn't die. He was too powerful to succumb to a few wounds. _You're in denial._

"Inuyasha, I don't think I can keep consciousness much longer. These injuries are having a much heavier toll than I predicted."

_Than he predicted? That means he didn't think they would be that bad._

"No! Stay awake Sesshomaru. We'll get you help."

"No, I cannot be moved in this state. It will only make it worse. Surely you know this Inuyasha."

Yes, he did know but he didn't want to accept it. "Please…don't die." He looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. They were no longer cold and unfeeling. He could see the pain in them and the slight fear. He truly believed his life was coming to an end and he was the tiniest bit afraid of what was to come in the afterlife. His mask was slipping.

"I thought you hated me."

"I…I don't know what to feel…" Sesshomaru's eyes slipped closed at that. Yes, this was the end. He had to choose his words quickly. "No! Keep your eyes open!"

"I'll be honest with you Inuyasha. After everything I've done to you, you deserve at least that. I wish things would have been different between us. I've seen the error of my ways. You were not to blame for Father's death…" Inuyasha couldn't take much more of this. Curse that human heart of his, he shouldn't have been feeling like this. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry…Maybe we can learn to love each other in the afterlife."

Sesshomaru let the darkness take him for he did not have the strength to battle it any longer.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out in a strangled cry. He looked over his brother's still body.

_Shouldn't these wounds be healing? He's a full-blooded demon, shouldn't they be fucking healing?!_

He grabbed his brother. "Wake up, Sesshomaru!" He shook the lifeless being. "You bastard, you aren't suppose to die!" He pulled Sesshomaru closer to him.

"Inuyasha!"

He didn't budge when he heard Kagome's voice. It was too late, she came too late. He knew their friends were with her but no, it was too fucking late!

They stopped and gasped when they got off of Kirara's back. Inuyasha was hugging Sesshomaru's unconscious…no, dead body close to him. How was it possible that the mighty Lord of the West was gone from this earth?

Kagome was the first to make a move. She cautiously walked up to Inuyasha and kneeled next to him. "Inuyasha?" she whispered softly.

"How did this happen?" Inuyasha mumbled.

She looked sadly at her half-demon friend. This was affecting him deeply. "…Maybe we should take Sesshomaru's body and bury him-"

"No!" he shouted. Everyone's attention focused on him. Kagome was the most shocked. "We're not gonna bury him because he isn't dead!"

She wanted to cry when she heard him speak. He was in denial…obviously he never hated his brother as much as he claimed. "Inuyasha…Sesshomaru's gone…"

"No…" he repeated but this time much softer. "Why? He was the strongest out of all of us yet he suffered the greatest…" Tears flowed out of his eyes. "With Naraku gone we might've been able to have a decent relationship. We could've tried."

He kept replaying Sesshomaru's final words…_**"Inuyasha, I'm sorry…Maybe we can learn to love each other in the afterlife."**_

_He apologized to me…that means things would have been able to be better between us now that Naraku's dead._

The thought of what they could've had only made Inuyasha sob more. His friends weren't sure what to do. They never thought that Sesshomaru would be killed nor did they think Inuyasha would be so devastated by such an event. But now he was in denial of what had happened when the proof was resting in his arms.

"Inuyasha," Kagome tried again. "Let's take Sesshomaru-"

"Just let me be with him for a few more minutes."

She stood up then and walked back to the rest of the group. They left Inuyasha alone to have a final conversation with his brother.

"Sesshomaru…I can't believe that you're dead, and by Naraku no less. He must've injected some sort of poison into your body when he pierced you. You sacrificed your life…for me. Sesshomaru, I'm the one who's sorry…It may have been Naraku's tentacles but I'm the one who killed you. It wasn't suppose to end like this but I guess there's no changing it now…I too wish things could've been different between us. I wish we wouldn't have fought, trying to take the other one's life. But I hope you can rest peacefully now. And don't worry about that girl you're always with. Even if you never admitted it I know Rin meant a lot to you. I'll protect her now. But…even though we never got the chance here I hope you're right. Maybe we can learn to love each other in the afterlife. Goodbye, my brother…"

He then kissed the moon on Sesshomaru's forehead. He picked him up gently and carried him to his friends. He knew where he was going to take him. He would take him to the western lands and there the people would give their lord a proper burial. Then he would go off in search of Rin and Jaken to tell them what happened. And he would tell them he'd keep them safe, even the little imp too because that's what this brother did.

This day marked three things. The death of Naraku, the evil bastard who had managed to ruin countless lives. The death of Sesshomaru, the proud demon who everyone once thought invincible. And the day Inuyasha began to look at his fallen brother in a different light. Not as an enemy, but as a brother who he could've loved if only they had been given the chance.


End file.
